CUANDO MOLLY CONOCIÓ A JIM
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Molly Hooper es una buena chica ¿Verdad? Es Honesta y amable ¿En serio? ¿Lo es? Y por supuesto, haría cualquier cosa por Sherlock... ¿O no? Molliarty / One-shot Los personajes y el contexto de esta historia pertenecen a la serie BBC Sherlock, basada en las obras de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.


Eran casi las ocho de la noche y una suave garuga cubría las calles de Londres. Sabiendo que le aguardaba una larga noche, la taza de Molly contenía su tercer café y aguardaba con ansias por el cuarto. Avanzaba bastante rápido en los análisis que tenía que hacer, pero de pronto, su computador comenzó a tener problemas. Empezó a tardar más y el monitor se apagó un par de veces. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia con el departamento de mantenimiento cuando una voz que no conocía atendió al otro lado del teléfono. La chica le explicó la situación y dejó muy en claro que ya había reiniciado el equipo. Entonces, el joven le prometió subir al instante. Eran casi las diez, y – aparte de la guardia nocturna – el hospital estaba casi vacío. Conociendo el típico comportamiento de la gente de IT, decidió ir a rellenar su taza, sabiendo que el técnico tardaría. Abrió la puerta del laboratorio y mientras doblaba a la izquierda, oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

\- Hola - dijo el joven, con una sonrisa nerviosa - me llamaron desde aquí para revisar un equipo - agregó.

Molly lo miró ciertamente sorprendida y le extendió una sonrisa:

-Am, si claro, pasa. Usualmente no vienen tan pronto - Comentó mientras entraban.

-Si, bueno, ya sabes, la gente de informática siempre está muy ocupada - bromeó el joven.

A Molly le gustó. Había algo en él, más allá de esa suavidad, de su timidez. Tenía un halo de misterio que le atraía mucho.

-Disculpa, ¿Cuál era tu nombre? - Preguntó ella, mientras él movía sus dedos con agilidad por el teclado.

-James, bueno, en realidad todos me dicen Jim - contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa temblorosa, para volver a su labor y preguntar: -¿Y tú?

-Molly, Molly Hooper. Un gusto, Jim y gracias otra vez.

Oh, no es nada, además, no debería tardar más de cinco minutos. - Respondió mientras ingresaba unos comandos.

Esperó el mensaje de confirmación, y cuando apareció, sonrió nervioso, revisando una vez más el equipo.

-¿Algo mal? - Preguntó Molly, sin entender nada de los caracteres que aparecían en la pantalla.

-No, o sea, si… no es nada terrible, es sólo que tiene que sobre-escribirse desde el principio. Tomará más tiempo del esperado. Alguien lo ha estado forzando mucho - explicó, totalmente concentrado en su labor.

-Sherlock… - susurró la chica, rodando los ojos.

-¿Perdón, qué? - Preguntó Jim, mirándola incisivamente.

-Oh, nada… solo… olvídalo, un amigo viene a veces y usa el material… - explicó.

Jim asintió y volvió a su labor. Luego de un rato dijo:

-Bien, ya casi. Sólo tomará - pinchó una ventana - media hora - comentó, alzando las cejas resignado.

Miró a Molly, intentando ofrecer una disculpa, pero ella le entregó una sonrisa bastante alegre en respuesta.

-Media hora es mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? - Preguntó ella - ¿Te parece si vamos por un café?

Jim aceptó y salieron. Bajaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, en una esquina. James comenzó a observar a la patóloga insistentemente, recorriendo todo lo que quedaba a la vista sobre la mesa con los ojos. Casi no la escuchó, no había nada en su discurso que pudiese llamar su atención. Respondió de manera mecánica y simple las escasas preguntas que le fueron dirigidas y después de un rato, volvieron. Por cortesía, la dejó avanzar primero. Entonces notó por un breve lapso, que caminaba con gracia. Que, a pesar de la torpeza en sus gestos y trato social, su andar, seguro y tranquilo, era interesante. Observó el resto de su figura y le pareció atractiva. Mucho. Quizás su pecado radicaba en el exceso de simpleza, la dulzura extenuante, pero, al fin y al cabo, Molly era bastante bonita.

Revisó el equipo y le pidió a la chica que lo probase, para comprobar su conformidad. Ella le agradeció con sinceridad, ya que funcionaba perfectamente. Sin necesidad de ello, Molly lo acompañó a la salida. Antes de despedirse, se apoyó en la puerta y dándose valor, dijo:

-¿Crees que podríamos salir uno de esos días? Quiero decir… no sé… comer, bailar o lo que quieras… Cuando no tengamos que trabajar quizás podríamos…

-Seguro - contestó, interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa.

Jim dejó un beso en la mejilla de la chica y se marchó. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, notó que había entrado a St. Bart's por otras razones, y ahora, tenía una cita. " _Bueno"_ pensó " _No todo puede ser trabajo"_.

Se agendaron para el sábado siguiente, en un cine cerca del hospital. Molly llevaba un vestido rojo con algunas flores blancas y un chaleco en ese tono, abierto al frente. Jim vestía una camiseta negra y jeans claros. La película seleccionada fue "Black Swan" (1). Para sorpresa de James, a Molly le gustó muchísimo y decidieron ir por algo de comida para hablar un poco de la película. El joven notó como un entorno diferente al trabajo ayudaba mucho a su percepción de Molly, por lo que la charla se extendió, dejando de lado la cinta y entrando a terrenos más personales.

-De seguro hay más de un chico detrás de ti, Molly - dijo James, luego de que la patóloga hiciese un comentario sobre su nariz.

-Oh, no. En lo absoluto. Nada parecido - dijo, mientras sus mejillas adquirían color.

-Quizás tú no los notas - Replicó Jim, arqueando una ceja mientras jugaba con sus dedos cerca de los de ella.

Molly rió y dio un sorbo a su batido, intentando calmarse, creyendo entender el rumbo de la conversación.

-Quizás ese amigo tuyo, el que fastidió tu computadora no te deja prestarle atención al resto - afirmó Jim, rozando con su índice el dorso de la mano de Molly.

-¿Quién? ¿Sherlock? Oh, no… él - miró hacia la barra - él no es así.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó James, con interés.

Algo en él cambió, incluso la postura de su cuerpo. Dejó de jugar con sus manos y escuchó con plena atención la catarsis que Molly hizo sobre el detective. Le era difícil ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción ante el nuevo escenario.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Jim se ofreció a acompañar a su cita hasta su casa, ubicada en Stratford.

-¿Y tú dónde vives? - Preguntó Molly, caminando a su lado.

-¿Yo? Oh… Em.… Chelsea. - Contestó, como si no fuese nada.

Molly abrió los ojos y lo miró intentando lidiar con su sorpresa. En lugar de expresarla, intentó sonar práctica, diciendo:

-Te quedará bastante lejos para volver.

-No, no es tanto. Además, no te dejaré irte sola a estas horas.

La chica se sonrojó y accedió.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron las escaleras. Jim esperó a que Molly encontrase sus llaves para decirle lo bien que lo había pasado esa noche.

-Hay que repetirlo. - Agregó, mirándola a los ojos.

-Por supuesto - dijo Molly, sin ocultar su sonrisa - cuando quieras.

Entonces Jim se acercó lentamente y con delicadeza, tomó a la chica por la nuca, acercándola con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y sintió con gusto el shot de endorfinas que su cerebro liberó cuando sintió los labios suaves de la forense en los suyos. Molly afirmó su mano abierta en la cintura del hombre y se dejo guiar. Al separarse, ambos sonrieron y ella saboreó sus labios.

-Nos vemos - dijo Jim.

La joven entró en su departamento y dio pequeños saltitos. Por una vez, todo parecía ir bien.

Por su lado, y mientras esperaba un taxi, Jim comenzaba a maquinar sus ideas. Tenía un arsenal con el nombre de Sherlock únicamente esperando el momento propicio, y Molly le había caído del cielo.

Siguieron viéndose, saliendo, compartiendo el almuerzo en Bart's, encontrándose furtivamente para devorarse a besos en las bodegas de insumos. Entonces comenzaron a quedar en la casa de Molly. Siempre ahí, para ver series, una película, comer y de a poco, una tarde de lluvia, quitarse la ropa y ceder a eso que ambos habían reprimido. Y mientras Molly sentía que podía morir entre las caricias de Jim, lo vio. Y se dio cuenta que no era misterio lo que la atraía, porque notó que en medio de sus ojos, brillantes por la excitación, había otra cosa. Oscuridad.

Lo que había visto en Jim, era oscuridad.

Exhausta e intentando devolver su respiración al ritmo normal, Molly miró a su compañero, que yacía a su lado, también cansado y sudoroso, pero algo en él le recordó a esos villanos de la gran pantalla, a esos hombres atractivos y malvados que siempre sabían cómo complacer a una mujer. Siempre se había preguntado que tenían, y ahora, a pura intuición, pero sin dudas, Molly lo tenía frente a sus ojos. Ahí, justo ahí.

Molly era un libro abierto en el más amplio sentido de la expresión. No sólo dejaba a Jim recorrer a voluntad cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sino que además, no se guardaba nada. Sus ideas, opiniones, sueño, anécdotas, todo. Incluso le había hecho ver "Glee", lo que, según ella, era para muchos un placer culpable.

James, por su parte, tenía mucho que ocultar. Y es que sus planes marchaban a la perfección. Era una orquesta con los mejores músicos de Europa y él, el director; de espaldas a la audiencia, con plena conciencia y control sobre cada instrumento. Sus más cercanos colaboradores se habían mostrado reacios a la idea de que él saliese con la chica, pero no se atrevían a cuestionarle. Él lo sabía muy bien, pero no concordaba. Molly no era un estorbo hasta que él se enamorase, y eso no pasaría, ya que, por más que admirase muchas de sus cualidades, Molly era ternura y bondad. Era demasiado amable y generosa, incluso mientras atravesaban por los momentos más intensos de su relación, no podía dejar de verla como una chica dulce y frágil. Su libro abierto, cada paso de Sherlock Holmes documentado desde el inocente punto de vista de su novia. Dios, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Era hora de poner su plan en marcha, por ende, imperaba que supervisase los detalles, por lo que comenzó a faltar con relativa frecuencia al trabajo y a ver menos a Molly. Un día, cuando estaba a punto de poner todo en marcha, se había pasado por la casa de la chica, a la que aun necesitaba.

-¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Molly, luego de un rato observándolo vestirse en silencio.

-No, sólo algunos problemas con negocios, nada grave, sólo muy cansador. - Afirmó con tono distante.

-Si pasa algo, sabes que puedes decírmelo, Jim -Dijo con melancolía, pasando un dedos sobre la camiseta del hombre.

James comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando una idea flotó frente a sus ojos. Giró un poco el torso, quedando de frente a la joven, quien comenzó a jugar con los dedos de su mano.

-Lo siento, linda - comenzó el hombre - también te he extrañado.

Molly sonrió complacida.

-Vamos a bailar - le dijo, acercándose un poco más - hace tiempo que no salimos.

Jim sonrió. Era tan fácil hacerla caer en su juego.

-Bueno. Pero tengo una mejor idea. Cena, baile y luego, nos vamos a ver una película y pasamos la noche juntos - Molly extendió los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Luego de liberarse, Jim continuó: - Y para que veas que sí me importa, será en mi casa ¿Qué opinas?

-Suena bien para mí - Dijo la joven, antes de llenar de besos la cara de su novio.

Finalmente se despidieron y un auto negro de vidrios polarizados trasladó a James Moriarty hasta las oficinas donde terminaría de ajustar sus "negocios". La cita con Molly era perfecta; le daba una coartada (agendada para el mismo día que habían llamado "cero") y le permitía asegurar su influencia en territorio rival. El hombre calculó con extremo detalle cada paso de su cita, desde el vestuario hasta el auto que lo llevaría, los lugares y horarios.

Con la misma precisión con que lo había planeado, pasó a recoger a su novia, quien, para su sorpresa, habría variado considerablemente su estilo. Aun llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola, pero esta era alta y firme. Se había puesto una blusa blanca con botones en frente, holgada. La delgadez de la tela permitía que se trasluciese un poco, dejando ver el encaje de su sujetador. Complementaba con una falda de color azul oscuro, prenda que caía con gracia un poco sobre la rodilla.

Jim no estaba enamorado de ella. No lo estaría. Pero quizás después de verla esa noche, le costaría un poco más.

Salieron con las manos entrelazadas y Moriarty abrió la puerta del auto que los llevaría. Por el camino, él le explicó donde irían y que opciones de películas tenía para cuando volviesen a casa.

Durante la comida, Molly volvió a preguntarle si no le molestaba lo mucho que hablaba de Sherlock. Él replicó que no le importaba. Notó que quizás la chica se sentía incómoda por hablarle tanto del sujeto por el que aún sentía cosas. En realidad, ni siquiera eso le molestaba. Preferiría verla desvivirse por Holmes antes que escuchar otra patética historia sobre Caroline u otro de los imbéciles del hospital. Además tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, estaba siempre atento a su celular, en caso de que surgiese algún imprevisto.

El restaurant al que habían acudido contaba con salón de baile, por lo que luego de compartir el postre, se levantaron para cumplir con el segundo propósito de la noche. Una gran variedad de ritmos y bandas, e incluso Franz Ferdinand sonó, haciéndolos pasar un momento realmente agradable, y para la hora del lento, Jim había olvidado su teléfono casi por completo. "My eyes adored you _"_ (2) sonaba mientras la pareja compartía un cálido beso. Sin notarlo, James comenzó a tararear el coro de la canción en el oído de Molly, haciendo que la mujer escondiese su cara en el cuello de su novio. Se miraron significativamente y decidieron que era hora de ir a casa.

En el auto, Molly se acurrucó bajo el brazo de su chico, mientras este observaba la tranquilidad del centro de la capital inglesa. Esa noche sería perfecta.

-Henos aquí - comentó Moriarty, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo.

Abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a la chica quien no fue capaz de disimular el asombro que le provocaba el lugar.

-¿Cómo un técnico de informática termina viviendo así? - Preguntó Molly, mirando de cerca uno de los cuadros.

-La pregunta correcta es: "¿Cómo alguien que vive así terminó trabajando en informática?" - replicó James, arqueando una ceja.

Molly lo miró y notó el brillo malicioso en sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiese articular palabra, él la besó.

-Ven - le dijo, tomando su mano - sobre la mesa están las películas y yo iré por vino, ¿ok?

-¿Más vino? - Preguntó la chica divertida.

Jim le guiñó el ojo derecho y se fue a la cocina. Ahí, revisó y dio la orden para iniciar la operación en treinta minutos.

Volvió a la sala y Molly estaba sentada en medio del sofá de cuero negro. Jim dejó las copas y la botella sobre la mesita y tomó las películas. Se sentó y dijo:

-Creo que "Pretty Wo…"

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que la joven se abalanzó sobre él, dejando un beso furioso en sus labios, mientras luchaba con su camiseta.

-Tranquila, cariño, tranquila - La contuvo Jim, tomándola por los hombros - tenemos toda la noche.

Molly volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más calma y alegó:

-Te echo de menos.

Jim sonrió complacido y acariciando su cabello dijo:

-Lo sé. Tranquila bonita. Esta noche va a ser perfecta.

Molly sonrió y eligieron la película. La chica se quedó con la cabeza en el pecho de su novio, mientras él acariciaba de vez en vez el muslo que ella había entrelazado en su pierna.

Luego de un rato, Molly le dijo que quería ir al baño y él le dio las indicaciones. Aprovechó para revisar sus mensajes y beber un poco más de vino cuando recordó repentinamente que quizás se equivocó de puerta. El tiempo prudente había pasado y decidió ir a ver. Cruzó el pasillo y se asomó a su cuarto. No estaba ahí. Estaba en la otra habitación, la puerta a mano izquierda, la oficina que Molly Hooper jamás debía abrir.

-Molly - dijo en tono grave, caminando lentamente.

La joven se volteó de golpe, tenía la mirada vacía. Dejó caer una foto.

-No vi nada - contestó apresuradamente, saliendo con rapidez del lugar.

Jim la siguió y le cortó el paso. Tenía que tomar una decisión difícil.

-Si lo hiciste - le dijo, fríamente.

-No le diré a nadie - contestó la joven, con la voz ahogada.

Jim sonrió burlón y preguntó:

-¿Crees que todos somos tan crédulos e inocentes como tú?

Se acercó un paso.

-¿Eso crees? - Preguntó Molly, sin parpadear - Te doy mi palabra de que Sherlock no lo sabrá. ¿Es sobre él, verdad? ¿Es eso? ¿Hundir a Sherlock?

Jim sonrió y se acercó aun más.

-¿Tu palabra? ¿De qué me sirve eso? Me gustaba más tu primera versión, la de no haber visto nada. Ahora, que mencionas a tu amiguito, ya no estoy tan seguro de dejarte ir.

Había llegado cerca, muy cerca de Molly, al punto de poder sentir su respiración.

-Si vas contra Sherlock, no te detendré. - Dijo en un tono de seguridad que Jim no conocía - Puedes confiar en mí.

El criminal apoyó el puño en la pared con fuerza, justo detrás de Molly, acercando su cara a la de la joven.

-¿Confiar en ti? Me entregas al hombre más importante de tu vida en bandeja. Ni siquiera sabes quién soy. ¿Cómo podría?

-Pruébame - desafió la chica, mirándolo sin miedo a los ojos.

Un instante bastó y Jim la besó con violencia. Apretó sus labios contra la boca de la joven y la mordió, pero pronto ella respondió con el mismo ímpetu, acercándolo por la cintura. Jim levantó la pierna izquierda de Molly y la enganchó a su cadera, apretando su muslo. Recorrió su cuello, combinando besos y mordidas. Molly piñizcaba la camiseta de Jim, y él, en respuesta, arrancó varios de los botones de su blusa, para perderse entre sus pechos. Ante este estímulo, Molly subió su otra pierna a la cadera del criminal, impulsándose con sus antebrazos sobre los hombros del hombre que perdía sus manos entre la falda de la chica, momento que ella aprovechó para arrojar la blanca camiseta al piso y descubrir los oblicuos que la sostenían. Llevó sus manos al pelo oscuro de Moriarty, mientras nuevamente, sus lenguas batallaban con violencia.

Entonces, Jim empujó desde la cadera y el coxis de Molly golpeó con fuerza la pared, haciéndola gemir.

El sonido hizo que instintivamente Moriarty tomase a la mujer, llevándola a la habitación para dejarla caer sobre la cama. Se desabrochó el pantalón y se acostó sobre ella, para besarla una vez más, arrancando en ello la falda y la ropa interior en un único movimiento. Hizo lo propio con la suya y tomó una de las piernas de Molly, para morder la cara interna de su muslo, haciéndola gritar. Subió hasta su cara y tomó su coleta, tirando de ella, mientras entraba entre sus piernas sin previo aviso. Esperó reacción, algo que le indicase detenerse, pero no hubo nada y volvió a embestir con fuerza. Esta vez, la espalda de Molly se arqueó y sintió como sus músculos se tensaban en torno a su miembro.

A la siguiente, Molly enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Jim, y abrió los ojos para mirarlo desafiante, lo obligó a bajar su torso distante y repartió besos entre su cuello y boca, mezclándolos con sus gemidos. Él embestía con más fuerza cada vez, pero en un punto, la disminuyó, y aumentó la velocidad. Volvió a alejar la parte superior de su cuerpo del torso de Molly y se apoyó en la cama con las manos abiertas y los brazos extendidos, para mirar a la chica retorcerse de placer ante el nuevo ritmo. Volvió a embestir con fuerza y Molly se aferró a sus brazos, mientras apretaba sus piernas en torno a la cadera del hombre que la miraba fijamente, inflexible y que sólo gimió al acabar.

Jim se levantó y salió por la puerta, mientras Molly aun luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Cuando lo hizo, se metió bajo el cubrecama, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose casi al instante. No oyó a Jim volver.

Moriarty despertó con el ruido de la ducha. Al rato, aun con el pelo mojado, Molly se asomó en la habitación para recoger sus últimas pertenencias.

-A Sherlock nunca se le ha dado el sistema solar, o ese tipo de cosas - comentó y antes de salir, se detuvo junto a la puerta para decir: - podrías usar eso de algún modo.

Y se marchó, sin dar pie para que el hombre dijese algo.

James repasó rápidamente la noche, y buscó su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Marcó el último llamado recibido y, en cuanto atendieron, ordenó:

-Lo de la pintura va, busca al Golem.

Mientras oía la respuesta, tocó el borde de su labio, que escocía. Se miró la mano y repitió el gestó un par de veces. Ante la presión, una pinta de sangre ínfima manchó la yema de su dedo. Una de las mordidas de Molly había llegado más allá de lo que él mismo se había permitido hacer.

Buscó una de sus camisetas en el armario y salió hacia su oficina. No faltaba nada, no había un solo indicio de que Molly lo estuviese engañando. Se sentó y notó que sobre el escritorio, había un sobre que decía " _Sherlock Holmes"_ con letra de mujer. Lo abrió y en él, una hoja escrita por ambos lados, con detalles sobre la vida del hombre. Desde su virginidad, hasta la vez que había estado en rehabilitación por consumo de drogas. Jim sonrió y miró el sobre. Le encontró rápida utilidad.

El criminal siguió la cronología de su plan con atención, y cuando notó que todo iba según lo establecido, decidió arriesgarse un poco más.

Conociendo el horario de Molly, se pasó por el laboratorio de St. Bart's cerca de su hora de salida. Su idea inicial era ir a buscarla, pero al saberse encubierto y a Sherlock ahí, no pudo resistir y entró. La expresión de la joven era un poema, que sólo se superó por el encanto de que le siguiese el juego, con tan sólo una mirada.

James salió del laboratorio absolutamente complacido, cuando escuchó a Molly tras él.

-¡¿Gay?! - Reclamó la joven y lo empujó por una puerta lateral.

Moriarty se confundió por un segundo, pero una vez adentro, la joven se echó a reír. Entonces entendió.

-Así que lo notó, de verdad es bueno el infeliz - comentó, tomando a su novia por la cintura.

-Debiste ver su cara cuando lo decía, el pobre está tan seguro. No sé cómo no me reí en su cara - explicó Molly, rodeando el cuello del hombre.

-Lo harás, te lo prometo - dijo el criminal, acariciando el pelo de la forense. - Te voy a entregar a Sherlock para que te rías en su cara, pero antes, un par de consideraciones.

-Dime, lo que sea.

Entonces Jim explicó en pocas palabras los pasos a seguir. A pesar de lo mucho que le asustaban ciertos términos, Molly se mostró segura y firme. Jim estaba sacando un lado de ella que había reprimido por mucho tiempo. Era liberador.

-Hay otra cosa - reconoció James, bajando un poco la mirada. - Quizás no nos veamos tanto en estos días. Tengo que estar atento a todo, además, una de las posibles carnadas requeriría de mi presencia.

-¿La vas a matar? - Cuestionó Molly, algo más insegura.

-No si él lo resuelve - planteó Jim, mirándola a los ojos.

Inesperadamente, la joven se refugió en el pecho del criminal.

-No te expongas - solicitó con un tono de ternura que le recordó a la Molly de la que no se enamoraría.

-Me tengo que ir - dijo, apartándola con cuidado.

Pasaron dos días, y Molly recibió un paquete en su puerta. Era de Jim. Contenía instrucciones y datos para falsificar una autopsia. La última hoja estaba escrita a mano y era una nota para ella:

" _¿Puedes? ¿Por mí?_

 _JM"_

La joven releyó las instrucciones y maniobró todo en la morgue, acorde a ellas. Sin embargo, Holmes lo resolvió de todos modos, pero Jim mató a la mujer. Esa noche, la fue a ver.

-Te dije que no te expusieras - reprendió Molly, acercándole una copa de vino, luego de que él le contó su historia.

-También muestra mi determinación. Ahora si sabe a lo que se expone.

-¿No sirvió de nada todo lo que te dije? - Reprochó Molly, sentándose entre sus piernas. - A él no le importa, sólo resolverá los casos.

-A él no, pero al doctor… - hizo una pausa para recordar su nombre - Watson, si. Lo va a presionar y es cuando el reloj se detendrá porque Holmes se puso nervioso y no pudo lograrlo.

-Eso es brillante - dijo Molly, luego de pensarlo por un segundo.

Jim dejó un beso en su hombro y comenzaron a acariciarse lentamente.

Luego de terminar, Molly fue a dejar las copas al lavavajillas y Jim se preparaba para irse.

-¿No te puedes quedar? - Sugirió la forense, pasando un dedo por el pecho del hombre.

-Tengo que hacerme cargo - se excusó Moriarty.

-¿Por qué? ¿Otra anciana ciega? - Cuestionó Molly con sarcasmo -Honestamente, hasta yo podría conseguirte mejores rehenes.

-¡Es un maldito niño! - Alegó James ante la crítica.

Molly se le quedó mirando mientras se cuestionaba dónde estaban los límites del hombre, cuando él se acercó un poco, para con mayor tranquilidad decirle:

-Creo que es el momento de aclarar que tú no corres ningún tipo de peligro. Pase lo que pase, estás a salvo.

-Lo sé - respondió Molly. Jim la miró curioso, lo que le dio el pie para seguir: - si quisieses hacerme algo, ya estaría hecho, ¿Me equivoco? Pero supongo que puedo confiar en ti.

Jim se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, la suficiente para borrar ese " _supongo"_ de sus labios.

-Ven el sábado en la tarde a mi casa, pasaremos el fin de semana. Espero estar celebrando a esas alturas.

Molly lo miró y sonrió ilusionada. Finalmente se despidieron.

Los días pasaron y la tarde del sábado, luego de hacer algunas horas de turno obligatorio, Molly tomó un taxi hacia Chelsea.

Jim la recibió con entusiasmo, pero estaba distraído. Aun así, la pasaron muy bien; bebieron, comieron un montón de golosinas y hasta bailaron, sin contar la guerra de almohadas que se extendió por toda la casa.

La sensación de Molly al ver a ese hombre que había matado a una anciana sin piedad, convertido en un niño junto a ella, era inexplicable. Sin embargo, no daban ni las diez cuando su mirada se volvió a tornar sombría; había revisado algunos archivos en su computadora cuando se levantó repentinamente para hacer algunas llamadas. La forense se acercó a la pantalla y vio la citación, justo antes de que Jim volviese en uno de esos costosos trajes que tenía.

-Pero dice medianoche - Alegó la forense, abrazando sus propias piernas.

-Tengo que conseguir un regalo de presentación - Contestó, divertido.

Atendió algunas llamadas más y estampó un beso en los labios de Molly antes de irse.

La chica se acostó en el sillón y encendió la televisión. Su idea inicial era esperar despierta a Jim, sin embargo, no había pasado mucho más de las once cuando el sueño la consumió. Decidió irse a la cama.

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada cuando Jim volvió.

Se sintió un poco culpable al ver todo en oscuridad y la sala vacía. Se asomó a la habitación y vio a la chica durmiendo, tranquila en un lado, esperándolo. Tuvo que luchar con las ganas de tenderse junto a ella y acurrucarse en su pecho. No podía. Esa era la otra Molly, y hacerlo sería una señal errónea para la parte de ella que le gustaba.

Volvió a la sala y se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata. Tenía mucho en que pensar ante el nuevo escenario. Prendió la televisión y descubrió que la joven se había quedado viendo "Glee". Dejó el aparato sonando, mientras repasaba sus ideas.

De pronto, sintió las manos de Molly bajando por su pecho.

-Perdón si te desperté. - Dijo James, mientras alzaba su cuello para encontrarse con el cuerpo de la chica.

-No, está bien. Veo que te quedó gustando. - Señaló la joven en tono alegre, para luego depositar un beso en la sien de su chico.

Jim rió y acarició los brazos de su novia, quien realizaba círculos en sus pectorales, luego, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que la forense jugase con su cabello. Era hipnótico.

-Ven - le dijo, en un susurro.

La joven accedió y se sentó en el sillón, subiendo los pies. James la besó y ella le pidió que le contase como había salido todo. Él le contó todo sin reparos, hablando incluso de la llamada que había dado un giro a sus planes.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo llegó a ti? - Cuestionó la chica, echándose hacia atrás.

-La habíamos contactado hace un tiempo - explicó Jim, acariciando una de las rodillas de Molly - pensamos en involucrarla en esto, pero cuando supimos en detalle lo que tiene - se emocionó de pensar en la cantidad de información que tendría a su disposición - entendimos que tenía que ser algo más grande.

Moriarty miró a la chica, que lo oía atentamente y fue más profundo con sus caricias, llegando al borde de la ropa interior de Molly.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó la joven.

-¿Con Sherlock? No lo sé - hizo una pausa y se giró completamente hacia la mujer - Ahora - arqueó una ceja y bajó con su mano hasta llegar a la cadera de la forense.

Molly bajó una de sus piernas al piso y James tuvo pleno acceso a ella, dándole un beso lleno de fuego y dejó que sus manos se entretuviesen en la entrepierna de su novia.

-No quiero arruinar tu traje, parece caro - Dijo Molly, apoyando su frente en la del hombre.

-No importa, tengo más - afirmó deslizando sus manos bajo la camiseta de la mujer.

Comenzó a hacer círculos en sus pechos, y de a poco, sintió como la presión en sus pantalones aumentaba.

-¿Seguro? - Insistió Molly, con la respiración entrecortada.

Él asintió y la joven sintió más presión sobre sus caderas.

-Creo que necesitamos un condón - susurró James en su oído.

-¿Sí? - Cuestionó Molly, sabiendo la desesperación que le provocaba al hombre no poder iniciar ya.

-Si.

La joven divisó un preservativo sobre la mesita de centro y se esforzó en alcanzarlo, sin perder la posición que a ella también le era muy cómoda. Mientras tanto, Jim se deshacía con gusto de sus pantalones y cuando estuvo listo, entró, haciendo que la pierna que Molly aun mantenía sobre el sillón se tensase por completo sobre su cadera.

Ahí, en medio de la sala, entre besos y un vaivén lento y placentero; caricias y miradas llenas de deseo, encontraron el equilibrio entre sus mundos internos, que más que colapsar, se fundieron en uno solo.

Por la mañana, Molly preparó café, aun vestida en la camisa de su novio, quien seguía planeando su siguiente golpe.

-¿Así que ella es? - Dijo Molly, una vez que se acercó al ordenador y vio las fotos del sitio web de "La Mujer"

-Irene Adler - Comentó Jim, parándose tras ella - Espero pueda probar que tiene merecido el título de "Dominatrix".

-Y yo espero que tu no tengas que hacerte cargo personalmente. - sugirió Molly, arqueando una ceja, celosa.

Jim notó su tono y la atrajo desde la cintura, aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

-No contigo aquí- Reconoció.

Molly no pudo evitar su sonrisa. Ahí estaba otra vez, el único criminal consultor del mundo, sacando su lado más romántico ante ella.

Molly se alejó, pero Jim la sujeto de la mano:

-¿Qué parte tomarás en esto? - Le preguntó divertido.

-Espera… ¿me estás pidiendo…? ¿Jim…? - Cuestionó sorprendida.

Aun con la mano de Molly en la suya, James Moriarty puso una rodilla en el piso y con máxima ceremonia dijo:

-Molly Hooper, ¿Te gustaría hundir a Sherlock Holmes conmigo?

La forense hizo su máximo esfuerzo para no reír y se acercó a su novio, quien aguardaba expectante.

-No hay nada que quisiera más - Respondió.

El hombre se levantó y atrapó a la mujer entre sus brazos, levantándola un poco, para fundirse en un beso de complicidad.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **(1)** "Black Swan" o "El cisne negro" como la conocimos en Sudamérica, es una película de 2010, protagonizada por Natalie Portman (quien ganó el Oscar a mejor actriz por esta cinta) y Mila Kunis, se estrenó en diciembre de ese año (gracias tío IMDB por la info), la primera temporada de Sherlock fue emitida ese año, por lo que las fechas calzan... un poco. Bueno, los que han visto esta película entenderán por qué es tan "sorprendente" que a Molly le haya gustado y los que no ¿Qué esperan?

 **(2)** "My eyes adored you" es una canción de 1975 interpretada por Frankie Valli quien fue vocalista de "The Four Seasons", banda que fue incluida en la serie en el EP02/SE03 (Más conocido como "The sign of three") con la canción "Oh, what a night". Hay una película sobre esta banda, llamada "Jersey Boys" dirigida por el tremendo Clint Eastwood.

* * *

 _Gracias enormes y totales por leer :) como siempre es un gusto leer sus comentarios y sugerencias. Si les gustó esta historia, pueden leer las otras disponibles en mi perfil._


End file.
